mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the sixth kid and middle kid and first son of the Loud Family, he was stuck with his 10 sisters. He has a friend named Clyde. He is 11 years old. He likes to play video games and liked to read comics, manga, fantasy, science fiction, and novels in his underwear. He is also the quiet, relaxed, and calm one. He liked to read Ace Savy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH. Biography Birth He was born after his parents took a ride to the president's limo after their van was broke. Lincoln Loud was going to be delivered by the president, the First Lady, and the government. The president and the First Lady took care of him. So the president and the First Lady delivered Lincoln Loud back to his family to see him After the series ended After the series ended beyond 2020 in the near future, Lincoln was disowned by his parents and his brain got distracted by his flashbacks of him making worse mistakes and his brain exploded due to Brain Flashback Explosion Disease and got turned into a female and started to have a meltdown and wreck havoc at his parents, his 10 sisters, and everything in Royal Woods until he got captured and taken away by the President and got turned back to a male, until the President turned him into a cyborg. The President and his secret services planned to erase everyone in Royal Woods' memories about Lincoln Loud (Including Lincoln's 10 sisters, Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lincoln's friends). During a TV Shame, two girls snuck in the secret Labs in the White House, they first met Lincoln Loud. Several days later, the two girls turn Lincoln back to his human self, and it worked. The two girls used a teleporter to teleport Lincoln into his former home town Royal Woods. Lincoln Loud visited his old friends, but they didn't know him and felt angry. At the big city where Lincoln's former parents moved in, Lincoln Loud visited his former parents, but they kicked him out. Lincoln visited his 10 sisters in a group home, but they tackled him out. Lincoln visited with Ronnie Anne, but she felt scared and timid, until the angry mob wanted Lincoln out of town, until Lincoln Loud got caught by the President and got turned into a cyborg again. A few days later... The President told Lincoln to go on a top-secret mission to see what Viacom's up to. He headed to Viacom's headquarters, until he teamed up with the Nickelodeon Squad until they got surrounded by 10 cyborgs, the 10 cyborgs was Lincoln's 10 sisters that got captured by Viacom. Lincoln tried to attack, but sacrificed himself and got defeated by his 10 sisters. The Nickelodeon Squad retreated and carried Lincoln Loud to the White House. The President had no choice but to remove the metal parts off of Lincoln Loud by turning him back to his normal self. The President called Chris Savino to take care of Lincoln Loud. Until days later, Chris Savino saw that Lincoln Loud wasn't feeling very well. He called the President and the doctor and the doctor told Chris and President that Lincoln Loud has brain disease. Then Lincoln Loud died and the President and Chris started a funeral, until Albert found Lincoln Loud after broke in the funeral. Then Viacom threaten and appeared in the funeral to capture Lincoln Loud's body and Chris Savino. Viacom resurrected Lincoln Loud back to life by curing his brain back to life. Then Viacom planned to turn Lincoln Loud and Chris Savino into females and attempted to memory-erase Lincoln Loud's memories. During the TV shame Vast Loudforce in a final battle, The President appeared along with Albert sent its troops to save the female Lincoln Loud and Chris Savino. Professor XD restored Lincoln Loud's memories. Until Viacom planned to destroy the President’s troops, then the female Lincoln Loud sacrificed himself and died to save the President's life after getting killed by Viacom. His body got vaporized. Days later, the female Lincoln Loud's soul headed back to the White House and fused with Bun Bun into a unknown human/rabbit creature and changed his name from Lincoln Loud to just Linka and surprised Albert. Linka told him that he is now a female and told him to go on his own. Linka fled and was never seen and mentioned again Gallery See here Quotes Coming soon Trivia * His favorite color is orange (desperate that his hair is white) and orange is also the color of the logo of Nickelodeon, channel that airs the series * He was born during spring or summer * He is ambidextrous * It is unknown why Lincoln Loud's hair is white. There are fan rumors about such. He got that white hair as a diesase called poliosis (a lack of melanin), or he got that because of the effect of stress. Unfortunately, he was born with white hair as a recessive trait by both of his grandfathers. He and Albert are albinos (rare people born with white hair) * He was named after the former president Abraham Lincoln, And he was named after the street where Chris Savino grew up, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Humans Category:Guys Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nice Category:Cute Category:Nick Category:Epic Category:Epics Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS! Category:Losers Category:Bronies Category:Freaks Category:Idiots Category:N00bs Category:Jerks Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Perverted Characters Category:Viacom Category:Characters Category:Dumb Category:Stupid Category:Transgendered Characters Category:Characters with Unknown Genders Category:Genderless Category:Genderless Characters Category:Epic Fails Category:Fails Category:Failure Category:Failures Category:Viacom Victims Category:Weeaboos Category:Dorks Category:Retards Category:Retarded Characters Category:Retarded Category:Fools Category:Clumsy Category:Boring Category:Lame Category:Dull Category:Reckless Category:Reckless Characters Category:Death Themselves Category:Dummies Category:Pegasisters Category:Smart Category:Smart guys Category:Good guys Category:Good Category:Great Category:Happy Category:Nice guys Category:Biggest Losers Category:Pages that are in a lot of Categories Category:People Category:Awesome people Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Coolest Category:Cool People Category:Coolest People Category:The Loud House Category:People who are moar unintelligent than Leni Loud